A Happy Ending
by IllogicalMuse
Summary: Daa! Daa! Daa! With a different ending! XD We want it to end this way, or so I think...


A Happy Ending 

by: Chareon

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!, sadly. But I do own a pair of slippers. XD

A/N: This is a fanfiction dedicated to Cherz... Since Daa! Daa! Daa! didn't end the way she wanted it to. So... I'm making her "dream ending". Well, okay, let's rephrase that, "I'm trying to make." ;p Oh yeah, it's a bit OOC, I think.

---

"So I guess this is it."

His words struck her like lightning. Her parents were already there to take her away; there was only time left to say goodbye. Since Ru left, Miyu became sad; and now that she will be separated from Kanata, things turned to their worst state, and she wanted to die at the moment. Depression slowly crept her heart, and his voice seemed as cold as ice.

He sighed, "I guess this is finally goodbye."

Silence ruled for a moment, which was harder for Miyu, since she wanted to cry, but she held her tears back. She had to be strong, even for a moment, for this moment.

"I see…" She said in a barely audible voice.

Another sigh escaped from Kanaka's lips, "You know…" Then he paused.

Miyu, suddenly feeling curious, raised her head, only to reveal welled tears in her eyes. She tried her best, she really did. But no effort can match this excruciating sadness.

Kanata seemed surprised, but he continued, "I feel like… I've known you for a long time now. How long have we known each other? Countless months, I believe. Then… It all came to this. This final farewell…"

"Kanata… Please… Stop… You're making me…. Cry…" Miyu sobbed, she barely finished her sentence since the tears feel from her eyes all too soon.

Suddenly, Miyu felt a warm hand caressing her cheeks. Kanata was wiping off her tears. "Shush… Don't hold it back, Miyu… I know it's hard… Let them fall… And don't worry, mine will fall with yours."

Miyu looked at Kanata, what he said was true. They felt the same way. "I know how you feel..." he whispered, taking a step closer to her.

Miyu wiped her tears, 'How foolish of me… To cry in front of Kanata…'

"Miyu…"

"Yes?"

"Miyu… I've wanted to tell you this for such a long time now… But I didn't have a chance… Now I wish I told you earlier… Not now that you are finally leaving."

"What is it, Kanata?" Miyu asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"I…"

"You…?"

"I… I… I love you, Miyu."

"Kanata… Are you…"

"I'm serious, Miyu…. All these months…"

"And you only tell me this now? For what?! Making me dread more? For leaving you here?! For trying to forget these pain and sorrow?" Miyu stepped back forcibly.

"I didn't –"

"If only you told me earlier!"

Kanata had to smile at this. Miyu was trying to be optimistic again. It suits her more, for him.

"It's not yet the end of the world."

"What do you mean?" Miyu raised an eyebrow.

Kanata chuckled, and took a step towards her, "I mean…"

He pulled her gently to him, using her shoulders.

"We still have time." Kanata whispered, as he lowered his face to her's.

Miyu didn't say anything, nor did she do anything. She just let him do all those, by himself, but she was enjoying it.

Finally, he reached her lips, and they fell into a loving kiss, oblivious to the surroundings. For the first time in numerous years, she felt relieved… Safe… Loved. And she was lucky, Kanata was there with her, returning all her love. The kiss became more passionate, evolving into a real one. Turning their relationship into a real one.

When Kanata broke the kiss, they smiled at each other, both feeling accomplished. This is how it would end. A happy ending, for the both of them. Miyu, never knowing there was more to it.

---

5 years have passed since that incident, but Miyu never forgot about that time, her first, true kiss. From the boy she loved.

As she walked through her house one early morning, she noticed a letter addressed to her. She opened it quickly, because she seldom received one.

After reading the letter, her eyes widened, her jaw was hanging open. "Kanata!"

Indeed, he was coming for her. Their real, happy ending.

---

A/N: Okay, I already know it sucks, but if you feel like flaming me… Then do it if you want to. I know it's not good enough. I haven't watched the ending yet… Sorry Cherz… ;p


End file.
